This proposal includes a mixture of basic and clinically oriented research projects, all of which have a high degree of relevance to immunologic or allergic diseases in man. Collectively, these proposals embody a highly interdisciplinary approach involving the disciplines of immunochemistry, cellular immunology, clinical allergy, biochemistry, pulmonary diseases, virology, hematology and infectious diseases. The objective of this Center grant is to coordinate and focus the application of these multiple talents to relevant human diseases, both at the research level and in proposed new educational programs for practicing physicians in the region.